This invention relates to latch mechanisms and is especially, but not exclusively, concerned with latch mechanisms for visors on helmets e.g. aircrew helmets.
Commonly the visors of such helmets pivot about hinges between an operational and a stowed position and rely on friction at the hinges to hold a visor in any desired position within its full range of movement, thus allowing visor position to be altered by a single rotational movement. However, with visors for use under severe environmental forces the force required to hold a visor in position is such that it is desirable to provide means whereby the holding force can be reduced to facilitate movement of the visor to a new position, thus requiring separate manual operations to release and reposition the visor and secure it in its new position.